1.0 Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a taxi meter system that computes the fare for a trip in a taxicab as a function of distance and time and, more particularly, to a taxicab system having means for detecting erroneous inputs that would otherwise cause for erroneous calculations of the fare.
2.0 Description of the Related Art
Taxicab businesses are highly interactive with the general public, and as such, are regulated to provide penalties so as to prevent the public from being mistreated. One such mistreatment is the incorrect calculation of the fare for the taxicab ride.
Taxicab businesses have recently employed digital devices having a computer therein serving as a computational means so as to automatically provide accurate fee calculations without any intervention from the taxicab driver. However, some taxicab drivers employ a so called xe2x80x9czapperxe2x80x9d or deceiving system that disrupts the taxicab meter system so as to illegally increase the fare paid by the rider of the taxicab. It is desired that a taxicab meter system be provided that has means to detect erroneous inputs from the deceiving systems that would otherwise cause higher and inaccurate fare calculations.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for discriminating means for use in a taxi meter system that detects erroneous inputs resulting from the undesired contributions from external devices that would otherwise contribute to higher and inaccurate fare calculations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a taxi meter system that also provides for alarm conditions upon the detection of erroneous and illegal inputs to the taxi meter system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for discriminating means for use in a taxi meter system that eliminates the undesired contributions from external devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a taxi meter system that not only calculates accurate fares, but also provides for alarm conditions upon the detection of erroneous and illegal inputs to the taxi meter system.
The invention is directed to a system mounted on a taxicab for accurately computing the fare for a taxicab trip as a function of distance and time. The system comprises means for generating true pulses each representative of the actual distance and time traveled by the taxicab. Means for receiving the true pulses as well as receiving false pulses erroneously representing the distance and time traveled by the taxicab. The system further comprises means for dividing the number of true and false pulses by a predetermined amount and providing an output therefrom representative of the number of true and number of false pulses received. The system further comprises discriminating means for receiving the output of the means for dividing and detecting the presence of false pulses from the output thereof. The system further comprises visual or audio alarm means for indicating the detection of said false pulses. The system further comprises processing means for registering the detection of said false pulses.